halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lekgolo
Untitled One time I was playing Halo:Combat Evolved and I found a pair of Hunters in the level "Assault on the Control Room" after they were dead, I inspected some weird blood that was shot out. It was green, just like the Flood's blood. But there was no flood in that level. Is it some kind of cartlidge. But Hunters don't have bones. Please fill me in guys. --Tootboot 03:11, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Maybe its their brains. Because usually when I shoot a hunter at the head, flood blood comes out. Oh wait, Hunters have no brains... Cannons Could it be that the Hunter in Halo: Combat Evolved had a moderated Fuel Rod Gun especially for them, but the Hunters in Halo 2 had a gravity cannon that used Fuel Rod energy? This explains the green colour of the beam, because the prophets use a gravity cannon in their chair and it makes the same sound and looks similar. The only difference is colour. Can someone reply to this? User:Joshua 029 Do you mean that the Hunter desperse some energy tothe cannon?--Master Chief Petty Officer 05:00, 23 January 2007 (UTC) No i'm saying that, a fuel rod gun/cannon shoots balls of green plasma, but the hunter in Halo 2 shoots a long gravity beam just like the one on the prophets chair they both sound the same and look the same, only the colour is different, prophets is orange beam, hunters is green. Im saying...is the reason that the hunters gun is a gravity cannon, which feeds on fuel rod energy or fuel rod power? User:Joshua 029 I know what your saying i think, i could be the same tech on thier ships pulse lazers and it chanegrs due to the strength of the beam --Climax Viod 21:02, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :Definately don't agree. Cheers, TRU7 21:06, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Fine i came up with a better idea, they chaneged from blob to beam because they found it to be more effective against the flood like the sentinel weapons. hows that ? --Climax Viod 21:59, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :I dunno about being more effective specifically against the Flood; I'd say it's probably just the same method Cortana used to shoot lances of plasma, rather than blobs. guesty-persony- 'I too have an AI... his name is Supreme Honcho. 22:42, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Well, Hunters don't need protection against the flood!--Master Chief Petty Officer 09:51, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :Yes they do. They can't be converted into Flood forms, but Infection forms can still take them out pretty quick. I agree with Guesty-Persony-Thingy's Cortana theory. --Dragonclaws(talk) 11:34, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :How could they have modified their plasma weapons to emulate Cortana's modifications? They never recaptured that ship, nor did the rogue Covenant AI broadcast that information. Also, the first place they would have integrated that technology would have been on their starships - and if memory serves, then Shadow of Intent on Halo 3 level The Covenant fires its plasma in bolts. So long as each individual worm has a CNS (where did that info come from?), then they ican/i be taken over by the flood, but for nothing more than biomass, as they are not sentient. Since they do have a CNS, then that would mean they can be targeted by the Halo Array, no?Thebigyeash 07:36, September 7, 2010 (UTC) But I don't see what's gonna do with the cannon!--Master Chief Petty Officer 04:05, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Hunter Pics/info Has anyone ever seen http://helljumpers.bungie.org/sev_eel.php ? it has alot of neat pictures of hunters including some on how the eels make up the hunter body. I don't know if the story is canon, but the pictures could work. Just asking opinions--Anaba 'Eesoree 17:27, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :The link is dead. --Dragonclaws(talk) 11:13, 9 March 2007 (UTC) *Sigh, stupid links. Darn, I forgot to save trhe pics. Or did I?--[[User:Anaba 'Eesoree|'Honor Guard Councilor 'Eesoree]] [COM] 03:34, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :*Maybe you can find them in your Internet history. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:38, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Heritic hunters (Lekgolo). Here's and interesting idea in Halo 2 when the Heretics were introduced, they were made up of elites and grunts however are there any Heretic Hunters (Lekgolo), I no they weren’t seen in the halo 2 levels (the arbiter and the oracle) but it says on the page Heretics that the original members of the Heretics were a covenant artefact retrieval team so you would think that there would be a couple of hunters (Lekgolo) with them. And even if there weren’t any hunters (lekgolo) with them the prophet of says in the opining scene of the level (the arbiter) that the Heretic leader had been spreading his message across the covenant, recruiting more elite forces to is cause so it is possible that there were hunters amongst these forces. And let’s say that there are Heretic hunters (lekgolo) amongst these forces even though they aren’t present on threshold during the halo 2 levels it mentions on the Heretic page that there could have been a Heretic base on basis, so they could be there. User:Kami-Sama. :Very true. But until all of this is confirmed, its best not to add speculation to the pages. -ED 21:18, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :it's just a theory i wanted to share. User:Kami-Sama ::I agree with Kami, it is repeatedly stated that Hunter only liked Elites, and severed form the covenant at the end of H2 because they only like the Elites, it is mroe then probable some Hunters join the Heretics. -Ergna- Hunters in The Oracle level In the levels where you fight heretics in halo 2 as the arbiter heretic infantry was mainly hunter based, but bungie scrapped this idea. Certainly would make those levels tougher. Covenant Ghost 17:10, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Unless anyone minds... ...I'm going to take off the 'cleanup required' template; the article looks pretty good. -Azathoth 21:06, 27 February 2007 (UTC) I agree, its seems greatMaster Chief Petty Officer 11:21, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :Ditto. -Ergna- :: Should the pronunciation be included? Here is the English IPA for "lekgolo": /lɛkɡoʊloʊ/. --User000name (talk) 19:29, June 29, 2018 (UTC) More hunters Frank O'Connor has said: "Hunter society is complex and we have seen but the tiniest fraction of it. There are some fundamental facts about Hunter biology that mean the combat type is just the tip of the iceberg. :On what Frank O'connor said about this i've been thinking if there are more hunter ranks then perhaps because of there uniqe phyisical structer maybe diffrent ranks of hunter arn't restricted by just colour coded armour maybe diffrent types of hunters have difrent shape armour and forms. just a idea I had dose any one want to expand. Good point! --Climax Viod 20:46, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :I imagine other Hunter forms being similar to the demons in the movie Princess Mononoke (clips here), specifically the worms forming tentacles with hands. I imagine giant tentacles of Lekgolo eels in nutrient-rich liquid, looking similar to kelp forests. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:45, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Perhaps the Hunters from Halo 1 and the Hunters from Halo 2 are slightly different types? There is obviously a big change between the two. -- Joshua 029 16:21, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Just me again i've been thinking and perhaps the hunters are put into diffrent sets we've seen the land forces but perhaps theres a space hunter similar to the ranger elites but because of there diffrent nature they look totaly diffrent in shape and behaviour. I think their could be different looking/types of hunters because more eels joined together. That'd make sense, as when grouped together, the lekgolo worms form a specific conscious (Not unlike normal sentience) Different thought patters would make some hunters better for different tasks would it not? The hunter society must be made up of a caste system or something; workers, warriors, artists and so on... It'd make sense that the whole race isn't devoted to war (For example, there are still 'normal' humans to be found on earth and other planets) Going with that idea, different armour (Armour used more as a 'suit') must be used for different jobs (A worker hunter would find little use for a fuel rod weapon/unbreakable shield, but great use in a set of manipulators (Quite possibly more than 2, as they aren't restricted to traditional 'anatomy' when collected to form a whole) Slift 13:04, 27 September 2007 (UTC) spine? i know they dont have spines, but in halo the flood, page 165, it says: The 102mm shaped charge exploded against the very center of the Hunter's chest armor, blew through his torso, and severed his '''spine.' '' is this an error made by the author, or something else? The Lieutenant General 02:47, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Well, you see some thing sticking out from the back of the Hunter, that's the oneMaster Chief Petty Officer 13:32, 18 March 2007 (UTC) I think that's because Bungie hadn't yet decided to make them hiveminds. I'd just mark it as a descrepancy. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:21, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :Hmm. This is wierd...probably a descrepancy as per Dragonclaws. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 20:22, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Maybe the "spine" is a group of worms that are stronger and stiffer and hold the Hunter together, or maybe it's part of their armor or something. I saw those things sticking out behind the back of the Hunters, aren't they spines? They have spines it's on there back if you snipe them in the Orange part on their chest it breaks in half Correct me if I am wrong, but we are refering to a spinal cord/vertebrae structure here, and not the large spikes on the armour? :That's what I, and what I assume the first poster, were referring to. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:47, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Well, William Dietz is know for several inaccuracies and inconsistencies in The Flood. Hunters have no spine, I added this to Igoda Nosu Fasu's page or his bond brother's page, can remember which had the "severed spine". Covenant Ghost 17:07, 28 November 2007 (UTC) 2552 Wait the hunters were seen at K7-49 in 2537 its in GoO page 86 "A hulking HUNTER pair cut the Spartans off." :Could you please explain in more depth what you are pondering here? -Ergna- ::He isn't pondering. He's stating. --GPT(talk) 01:47, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :Pondering or Stating it was still vauge and hard to udnerstand. -Ergna- ::He's wondering why John didn't know about Hunters in 2552 when the S-IIIs had seen them already in 2537. And its because if they showed everyone "Hey look at these giant armored worm monsters, everyone," everyone would have been like "Whoa, where'd you get that?" and ONI would have gone, "Oh crap, so much for secret programs." The S-IIIs saw Elites before they were "discovered", too. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 01:43, 23 July 2007 (UTC) The S-IIIs were secret they couldn't mention that Hunters were spotted by S-IIIs or it'd totally give the secret away.-- Joshua 029 13:44, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Worms? If Hunters are made of worms, then why can't you see them in the game? Halofan 19:32, 6 May 2007 (UTC) :I blame the deadline for its simplictic appearance, but if you look at the neck you can see them all grouped together. --Dragonclaws(talk) 20:58, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Has anyone noticed they look like normal, maybe slightly larger, earthworms? You'd think Hunters would be made of a more extraterrestrial-ish worm than an earthworm.Kap2310 02:59, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Since when was there 12 foot long orange worms wriggling around on Earth? -- Joshua 029 17:13, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Pictures? can anyone give me a link to a site that has some good pics of Hunters? MasterB 02:28, 30 June 2007 (UTC) The renders from Bungie is quite good, [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 13:06, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Origins I have a theory about the axact origins of the Hunters. From what we know of them they are a colony of worms fused in body armor, and do not possess a spine. When you put these together it makes them prime candidates as Forerunner made warriors to combat the flood. The worms, do not possess sufficent bio-mass to sustain flood, and without a spinal nervous system cannot be infected. Pairing this with the unknown (seemingly non-covenant) metal of their shield is seems possible, if not probable, that the were engineered by the forerunners as a means to combat the flood. The worms in them can also explain(if I'm correct) how the Hunters survived the Halo devostation. The worms, not being able to sustain the flood, were not wipe out upon the firign of the Halos. Thus they would survive to this day. -Ergna- :Cool theory... and it DOES explain how a hundred worms that think together but are otherwise uncapable of doing ANYTHING ended up inside a crazeh-sexeh bunch of armor. --GPT(talk) 01:47, 12 July 2007 (UTC) What I wan't to know why would the covenant think it is worth it to recruit and use in military a race of creatures that requires massively produced amounts of armor to be of any threat against an enemy, because we all know that it is safe to assume hunters are not born with armor on.And I am sorry if I'm being rude but your theory has several flaws in it.--0nyx Sp1k3r 01:19, 7 September 2007 (UTC)BLARGH!!! What flaws, I thought of the same thing months ago, there aint no flaws I could think of Kre 'Nunumee 19:18, 7 September 2007 (UTC) First of all, don't say "ain't" second of all, Hunters are sentient, right? The Array kills all sentient life, NOT Flood within three radii of the galactic center, right? Each worm is a sentient individual, and COULD be used for flood biomass, such as aboard ''High Charity in Halo 3.Toasterstrudel64 00:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hunters killing Minor domos In Ghosts of Onyx, a hunter killed a minor domo Elite, and in Halo 2, my friend also saw the same thing happen. What's with these hunters? -- Karzhani 09:35, 6 August 2007 (UTC), the one and only. I don't know about your friend but in Ghost of Onyx, the hunter killed the elite because the elite continued shooting at the spartans when he was ordered to fall back. ĦДĿΘFáЙ "ДňḌ áиŐТЋéṜ ĜŗŲṆṭ 18:53, 28 August 2007 (UTC) That would eventually happen, I bet there would be more shootings due to the fact that some of them are spearatists and some are loyalists... [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 08:29, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Hunters Affiliation The last "trivia" sentence says that Hunters will both fight for Brutes and Elites, does anyone knows where that comes from? --Ravenshaw123 02:35, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Well in Ghosts of Onyx a few fought for the Elites and in a deleted line off Halo 2 it says the hunters join the Elites, however its never been conretely set in stone, and we wouldn't want to lose hunters as an enemy do we? For the brute part they have been seen in the level demos and E3 trailer fighting for the brutes. --Ajax 013 02:42, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Don't forget in Halo 2 as the arbiter the Hunters side with you for the last level (When you're freeing other Elites) i don't see it as just a bungie messup that Hunters are your ally in a fight vs brutes, then chose to fight against you with brutes. I wont spoil anything from Halo 3, so i cant continue with what I've seen in the game.Slift 13:09, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Hunters sided with the elites during the first phase of the civil war, but they fight for brutes in Halo 3. Could it be possible that hunters side with the loyalist because brutes resorted to the dirty trick of threatening the hunter home planet? I dunno, I think there are Hunters that have a deep respect for the Elites, so they join them, there are Hunters that don't care about any side that remain neutral, and there are Hunters that still believe in the Great Journey. I know Halo 3 already came out, but I wouldn't give a damn if Hunters were lost as an enemy, Bungie could've replaced the Hunters with Drinols, just as they replaced the Elites with the Brutes. (Cyborg Robot 07:20, 7 December 2007 (UTC)) I don't know, I'd rather have a really ticked off Hunter than the Arbiter as an ally in Halo 3...Toasterstrudel64 00:46, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Gray skinned Hunters I was playing Halo 1 on Maw and I noticed the Hunters have GRAY flesh on their stomach back, and their spikes and parts of their armor are also grayed. I have never seen this before in my years of this game. I took photos, but can't upload them until I get a USB cable for my phone or a cap card. Someone look for it and see if pics can be uploaded. user: HaloFighter92 Mgalekgolo Hunters are actually called Mgalekgolo, or colonies of Lekgolo. Lekgolo are individual worms that are instrumental in returning information from forerunner artifacts. Mgalekgolo are combative and I don't think any distinction has been made. In Contact Harvest the prophets used individual Lekgolo to explore the Dreadnought's Systems, didnt they? [[User:Josh|'Josh']] 2:51, 24 January 2008 (UTC) I think that's mentioned in the page, but thanks for pointing that out. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:06, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Its interesting, the prefix "Mga-" comes from Tagalog, which in turn is used to denote pluralism (So if someone were to say "Mga Lekgolo" it would be akin to saying "Lekgolos"). Its quite fitting that they use such a term, considering the anatomical nature of the Mgalekgolo. Is that worthy of being put into the Trivia section? Cheers. :D Robomonkey 21:40, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Flood Tank Hunters can not be infected by the flood. However tank forms look remarkably like hunters. Perhaps the flood developed the form from experience with hunters. Merge The creature we all know and love as the "Hunters" are officialy called by bungie "Mgalekgolo" as seen in the Halo 3 beastarum. The name Lekgolo is the name for the entire species. However the majority of this article is about the hunter creature from the halo games and thus all of the info regarding hunters should be cut and pasted to the Mgalekgolo page. --[[User:EliteSpartan|'EliteSpartan']] [[User talk:EliteSpartan|'My Talk']] 04:03, 25 December 2007 (UTC) For - As per above.--[[User:EliteSpartan|'EliteSpartan']] [[User talk:EliteSpartan|'My Talk']] 04:03, 25 December 2007 (UTC) - As per above.--[[User:EtErNiTy92|'EtErNiTy92']] Against Rename the article Mgalekgolo, and create a new article about the actual worms named Lekgolo. The Hunters within the game are not the most common form, they are the only form given to the Covenant as soldiers, and respresent a minority among the species as a whole. ProphetofTruth 07:02, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::ProphetofTruth you sould be agreeing with me what you just said is exactly what i want to do except that there is already a page called Mgalekgolo so we can't rename it.--[[User:EliteSpartan|'Elite']][[User talk:EliteSpartan|'Spartan']] 21:40, 27 December 2007 (UTC) The individual worm and the colony of creatures vary greatly. That would be like merging "Americans" with "American Society", they're two completely different things. --ED 08:37, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::Ed you must have misunderstood me I don't want to merge all content on this page just the info on the Hunter creature because as you said the individual worms and the colony are different. For example this would be like taking all info about "American Football" from a "Americans" page and merging it with "American Society".--[[User:EliteSpartan|'Elite']][[User talk:EliteSpartan|'Spartan']] 21:40, 27 December 2007 (UTC) The information about the worms is on Lekgolo; the information about Hunters is on Mgalekgolo. They're two different things, they get two different pages. Guesty-Persony- ' 02:31, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Hunters are Mgalekgolo keep info about hunters on that page. This one is to describe the species as a whole. This is similar to the way Humans is seperate from Marines.--[[User:EliteSpartan|'Elite]][[User talk:EliteSpartan|'Spartan']] 18:44, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Where'd it go? What happened to the rest of the page? Its just an intro, and then skips everything for the Trivia! Did it get deleted? I've checked the history and It's been like this for days now. Or was it moved to Mgalekgolo? Specops306, ''Kora '' 01:27, 15 February 2008 (UTC) What the hell is going on? All over this page are references to Hunters and Mgalekgolo and even the same background information. I thought that the Lekgolo were the worms themselves? All this stuff was deleted from this page and moved to Mgalekgolo because that's the proper name. This page should be fixed them protected so that nobody else can make screw-ups. Peace. Spartan-James 19:11, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :I am inclined to believe that the admins know what is going on so for comparison, check this http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lekgolo&diff=369021&oldid=314822 and you can see that somebody else has copied all the content from the "Hunter" page and pasted it here. Peace. Spartan-James 19:16, 19 March 2008 (UTC) a few minute ago a guy erase all the page without explaning why after he insult me CF 0 19:18, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Deletion I strongly suggest this page be removed, as seems to just be redundant in comparison to the Mgalekglo page. Diaboy 11:24, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Aganst-This is about the actual worms that make up the Mgalekglo. Since the Lekgolo can make up other forms of Hunter types, I feel that this is an important page.Spartan 112 11:55, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :As stated above, this article is about the worms. The Lekgolo form many Mgalekgolo assemblages, with the Hunter form being one of the least common. They also control the V2 Scarab and perform maintenance on the Forerunner Dreadnought. It stays. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 00:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Rank Do the Scarab Lekgolo have the highest rank Teridaxtheultimate 00:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Two species? This article claims that there are some Lekgolo who are capable of eating Forerunner tech and some who aren't. The ones who couldn't were intergrated into the Covenant. Does this mean the Lekgolo we fight are actually weaker than the ones on their homeworld who are capable of eating forerunner tech?. Or did someone just fuck upwhilst writing and mean to say that some Lekgolo just chose not to eat Forerunner stuff, rather than not being able to? Brolteonix (talk) 01:00, December 8, 2012 (UTC)